1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print image processing device, a print image processing system, and a display method of a print image selection screen.
2. Related Art
With regard to an ink jet printer which serves as a printing apparatus, there has been progress in innovation in printing technology with image processing technology, and it has become possible to perform various modes of printing using various expression means on various print media. As a result, for example, ink jet printers are often used for medium format printers and large format printers. The medium format printers are designed for commercial uses corresponding to the creation of posters, signs, advertisements, wrapping paper, and the like. The large format printers are designed for industrial use and may be incorporated in a production line of a product. With this increased usage in medium and large format printers, in addition to the print quality, the cost of printing materials (the print media, the inks, and the like) which are procured as original materials or consumables, and the management of the time taken to print have become important.
JP-A-2001-63189 proposes a print control device capable of storing the unit cost of a consumable, and capable of calculating the print cost by calculating the usage amount of the consumable according to the edited content of a sheet to be printed. According to the device, since it is possible to easily and accurately calculate the print cost for each sheet, it is possible to reduce the print cost more efficiently.
However, in the print control device described in JP-A-2001-63189, it is possible to ascertain the print cost of a sheet while editing the sheet to be printed; however, there is a problem in that, in order to obtain a sheet of a desired print cost, it is necessary to repeat a process of trial and error of editing and checking the print cost which is displayed as a result. There is also a problem in that there is no information from which it is possible to make a selection by comparatively judging the merits and demerits of the editing of the overall sheet (for example, a list of a plurality of editing proposals and cost calculation results corresponding thereto is not displayed).